His Favorite 'Human'
by Akimori Azyn
Summary: Izaya refuses to let another vending machine barely miss him, so he does what any informant would; searches for Shizuo's weakness. But what will it truly take, to just have Shizuo let him live?    Shizaya. Rated M for future yaoi. Updates on Friday.


**Author's Note:** Hiyo mah peeps~ Azyn here, just starting another random story! Before I explain anything, I want to put a small emphasis on something. Namely, inspiration! In fact, this fiction was inspired 77% by "Izaya's Experiment" (a deviation on DeviantArt by Tenshi-no-Hikari); 14% by the quote "Come here if you want to victimize a wall" ("Turns" by eikokazama); 6% by my inner Izaya, and 3% by my own sadism. Thank you! I would also like to note that I am trying a different writing method (more chapters O.x), so I hope it turns out well. Although, short chapter is short... Update days are officially Fridays for me so, stay tuned. I'll try my best to crank them out. Have a good read, and review if I suck too much! Xoxo ~~Azyn~~

* * *

><p>Izaya pecked at his computer distractedly, summarizing the day's events in his mind. Shizuo had missed him only by a fraction today, again, the vending machine actually scraping the fur rimmed hinge of his coat. It was far to close for his liking. Far too close...<p>

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya flicked out his pet switch blade habitually, watching the glimmer of steel move silently through the air. "Oh Shizu-chan, it seems you're becoming a problem." The panoramic view from the angles of his office did nothing to quell his mind. Even with Shinjuku spread before him, it was still too obvious how deeply the protozoan was troubling him. The hinges on his glorious patent leather swivel chair squeaked as he turned to lift his weight from it.

"Shizu-chan, there must be some way to tame you!" Izaya's trademark smirk was evident as he pressed himself against the shimmering window behind his desk. The office is so quiet at this time of night, almost suffocating Izaya as he's wedged between apprehension and rational thought. There has to be something to use. After all, he was an informant for pleasure! There should be no angle Orihara Izaya couldn't exploit.

"Too bad I can't torture Shizu-chan..." Izaya smirked devilishly at his blade, memories of cutting the protozoan's shirt to ribbons surfacing into his mind.

"But perhaps blackmail?" Izaya almost giggled at the thought of finding something to use against such a monster. "Ah but no..." Izaya pretended to sigh amongst himself, "Shizu-chan doesn't care what others think. If it were that easy, framing him would have been enough." Another giggle laced the air as the city went about it's life below. People danced in and out of shops; flitting through the streets, roughly disregarding other's lives... Izaya could almost feel the energy rising to envelop him.

"I love humans," he sighed, watching closely. "So predictable..." Everyone in Tokyo seemed to be paired off tonight...it was almost too perfect. Like what those sniveling girls 'Kanra' chatted with were always going on about. True shoujo manga scenes - men sinking to their knees to confess, or some such nonsense. Izaya sighed sarcastically, donning an exasperated mask. If only it were as easy as getting Shizuo to fall in love. Not with just some random person though...someone who could give Izaya the upper hand. But life was never that easy, and Orihara Izaya would be damned if he let himself underestimate the protozoan that deeply. Even if it would be a better option than say blackmail, or torture, there would be so much preparation before anything could be done. Collecting information alone could entail weeks of following, phone bugging, and high definition recording... Not to mention finding someone actually willing to play along with the brute's advances. The smirk slowly crept back into Izaya's expression, as all of his dead end ideas clicking into place. If there was one thing Orihara Izaya loved, it was risque...

He definitely _could_ get to Shizu-chan.

It would only take some careful preparation.

It would be like a game, to see how much he could gather.

To use his vast knowledge and resources the same way Shizuo used his anger-fueled strength.

Izaya pointedly sank back into his chair, stirring his laptop to life and instantaneously opening his web browser. With a devious flick of his wrist and a few light clatters, he changed the topic at the top of his chat area. Two words... "Heiwajima Shizuo"... This was going to be a wonderfully long night~.


End file.
